Requin avec bien trop d'envie pour un brun sadique
by Mashiroludoko
Summary: Squalo voudrait tant de xanxus qui le contente mais pas comme il le desire vraiment... Je suis désolée pour les fautes seront presente... J'ai du beau me relir je ne l'ai ai pas vu '


**Sous la douche en soupirant de bien être, cette eau chaude qui faisait tellement de bien à son corps, retirant la saleté accumuler à force de faire la bonne de Xanxus. Le brun s'amusait à lui faire faire toute sorte de tâche plus chiante les unes des autre pour embêter le Squale sans qu'il puisse répliqué lui ayant très bien fait comprendre que s'il ouvrait sa gueule il enfoncerait son flingue pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Grognant il frappa le mur de sa main valide. **

_Ce... Sale connard de xanxus de merde... Je vais le buter... Me faire nettoyer le dessous de son bureau à la petite brosse... Chacun des tiroirs de la commode de sa chambre... Depuis quand il se soucie de la saleté. Qu'il demande à son putain de chien, j'suis pas sa bonne bordel! Je vais lui en foutre des ordres moi...

Grondant fortement, il passa sa tête sous l'eau chaude, rinçant doucement ses cheveux qu'il affectionnait tant, au moin dans sa douche il pouvait prendre un moment pour lui. Soupirant longuement, il revit dans sa tête un moment dans la journée où en nettoyant la chambre de Xanxus, il avait eu le plaisir de le voir ce déshabiller, frissonnant à ce souvenir, le commandant avait observer les mains agiles de l'homme détacher avec lenteur sa chemise, laissant découvrir peu à peu une peau maculée de cicatrice, du coin de l'oeil l'argenté s'était lécher les lèvres, il aurait aimé passer sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue contre chacune de ses cicatrices qui signifiait la puissance de l'homme mais qui le chauffait tant depuis un moment, ayant laisser un grognement franchir ses lèvres le brun ramena ainsi l'argenté à la réalité et détourné son regard et continuer de nettoyer les fameux tiroirs, caché derrière sa longue chevelure, rougissant légèrement de honte d'avoir été prit à le mater.

Le souvenir le faisant frissonner, l'envie des mains de son boss caressant sa peau, glissant contre lui fit malheureusement réagir son sexe, soupirant longuement, se disant qu'il devrait arrêtez de fantasmer sur son boss. Se mordant un peu la lèvre, la rendant suintante de salive et rougit par le mordillement, il passa lentement ses doigts le long de son membre lui arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir, son membre tressautant d'envie, glissant un doigt sur son gland, il frotta la petite fente sensible en retenant ses gémissements pour ne pas ce faire entendre, griffant un peu son membre sur toute sa longueur. Il parcourut les veines sensible sur le cotés de son sexe, frémissant de plaisir en soupirant de nouveau, il vint masser un moment ses bourses, échappant un gémissement sans le vouloir, il ne tenait plus. Empoignant sa virilité dans sa main, il entama un vas et viens lent en glissant deux doigts de sa prothèse contre son intimité, frottant légèrement pour détendre l'anneau de chair puis les fît entrée en lui, le corps parcourut de frisson, il imposa le même rythme aux doigts en lui que la main sur son sexe, les joues rouges écarlates, il bougea de plus en plus vite, le plaisir montant en soufflant le nom du brun. Il fut parcourut d'un violent frisson de plaisir, laissant un petit cri de plaisir se faire entendre en se répandant contre le carrelage de la douche, se cambrant légèrement le dos, haletant un peu en reculant pour s'appuyer contre le carrelage du fond.

Finalement remis de son orgasme, il rinça son corps sous l'eau. Fermant les robinets, il s'étira pour agripper une serviette mais n'en trouvant pas, il poussa le rideau de douche en écarquillant les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à découvrir le brun assit contre le lavabo, un sourire pervers trônant sur ses lèvres.

_Alors déchet... Tu t'amuse... Je te croyais pas si pervers...

Un ricanement pervers se fit entendre dans la salle de bain alors que l'argenté rougit brutalement de honte, fixant ses yeux sur les mains de l'homme face à lui, il approcha et retira la serviette des mains de Xanxus. Le brun tira d'un coup sur la serviette pour plaquer Squalo contre son torse et venir souffler à son oreille d'une voix rauque.

_Tu ne devrais pas jouer seul en faisant autant de bruit déchet.

Passant sa main dans son dos, venant caresser le bas de ses reins en mordillant son oreille, le requin lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir, se mordant brutalement la lèvre en rougissant de honte, repoussant d'un coup le brun, reculant en cachant son corps frissonnant avec la serviette, il s'enfuit de la salle de bain sous le rire étrange, pervers.. Et légèrement sadique de Xanxus.

L'argenté, haletant, courra pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, appuyé contre la porte, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du son boss avec lui, s'était malheureux parce qu'il se sentait attirer autant au niveau sentiment que physiquement, les gestes de Xanxus lui serrait le cœur, il savait que l'homme ne faisait que jouer avec ses sentiments tout le temps, une caresse par ci, une insulte par là, troublé par lui, il ne savait même plus être normal en sa présence, il sentait toujours un malaise, un serrement au niveau de la poitrine, il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, mais pour rien au monde il avouerait au brun qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, la fierté du requin était bien trop forte.

Les toucher l'avait excité au plus au point, grognant il alla enfiler son uniforme en ne se souciant pas de son érection. Finissant de s'habillé, il sortit de sa chambre croisant Belphegor.

L'argenté fixa le blond en grognant. Ramenant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_Voiii! Qu'est-ce que tu fous la connard ?! Pourquoi tu reste la sans rien dire!

Belphegor le laisse hurler jusqu'à laisser entendre son rire sadique.

_Ushishishi... Le boss t'attends dans son bureau, il a dit de te dire de bouger ton cul en vitesse avant qu'il vienne lui même le chercher et que sinon ça ne serait pas jolie, qu'il se vengerait justement sur ton "jolie p'tit cul de dechet."

Le prince déchu ricana fortement en s'éloignant sous la coloration qui apparut sur les joues du commandant, le blond lâcha un crie soudain, apercevant la source de ses envies, il se jeta de tout son corps sur Fran qui passait dans le couloir pour se rendre vers sa chambre l'étalant au sol.

Le requin n'avait pas prêter attention au blond et la grenouille, toujours figé au milieu du couloir, prenant cinq minute pour reprendre ses esprits le "jolie p'tit cul" raisonnant toujours dans sa tête, son coeur battait vite, la pression en lui était grande, il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de voir Xanxus depuis l'incident de la salle de bain, il lâcha un de ses éternelles "Voi" pour relâcher la tension qu'il sentait. Marchant en vitesse vers le bureau de son boss, il ne voulait pas trop attendre non plus, sachant que si on le fais attendre longtemps, le sadique se vengerait, mais aussi par une impatience qu'il n'avouerait sûrement pas.

S'arrête devant la porte un moment en se mordillant la lèvre, il finit par frapper, l'entrouvrant pour entrée et refermer la porte derrière lui.

_Connard, c'était quoi ton problème de dire ça à cet enfoiré de prince de pacotille! VOIII tu m'écoute?!

Se rapprochant peu à peu de la chaise de Xanxus où il percevait son ombre, seul signe de sa présence, le trouvant silencieux, il avait un peu peur qu'il se soit passer quelque chose.

Il se fit tirer d'un coup sans s'y attendre sur les genoux du brun, rougissant brutalement, il releva la tête vers lui, son visage près du sien, reculant le haut de son corps en essayant de se lever, avant de sentir des mains se resserrer sur sa taille.

_Alors déchet? Tu aimes ta position...? Ça satisfais tes fantasmes?

Rapproche sa bouche près de l'oreille de l'argenté, il parla d'une voix rauque et chaude.

_Comme dans la douche tout à l'heure... Où tu t'adonnais à des plaisirs solitaire.. en soupirant si fort mon nom... Comment veux-tu que je résiste à une tel invitation à la débauche déchet? C'est ta faute.

Il ricana perversement en caressant ses hanches en relevant lentement le haut de l'uniforme de Squalo, venant souffler contre son cou, souriant en sentant l'homme à la longue chevelure frémir et se crisper alors qu'il retenait ses gémissements. Le brun vint mordillé son oreille en se délectant du soupir de plaisir qui franchit les lèvres du commandant, il fit presser ses hanches contre les siennes, qu'il sente qu'il le désirait, marquant son cou d'un petit suçon. Le brun grogna quand il senti l'argenté le repousser de ses mains. La respiration légèrement saccadé, il fixa le brun de son regard remplit d'envie.

_Pourquoi... Tu fais ça... Hm... V-Voi... Ne... Ne crois pas que tu peux tout faire avec moi...

Le sadique plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de l'argenté, le faisant taire d'un baiser brutal. Martyrisant ses lèvres, les mordillant, le léchant et forçant l'entré pour caresser sa langue avidement en déchirant son haut d'un coup, cassant le baiser aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé.

_Tu n'as rien a dire déchet. Laisse toi faire, écarte les cuisses et laisse moi entendre ta voix qui est si bandante quand tu ne hurles pas comme un con.

Ricanant en venant plaqué ses mains de chaque côtés de lui contre le bureau, il vint lécher un de ses tétons, le mordillant.

_Haan... Xan..xus... Ne fais pas... Ça ahhh...

Le brun ne fit pas attention à se qu'il disait, le lèche avec plus d'envie, descendant contre son torse en laissant des marques de son passage. Il sentit le bassin de Squalo se mouver contre le sien, cherchant visiblement plus que des caresses sur son torse, il lâcha une des mains du commandant et détacha habilement son pantalon. Le soulève un peu pour le descendre à mi-cuisse en lui laissant son boxer.

_Alors... Déchet.. Toujours envie de t'arrêtez?

Appuis ses paroles en caressant son sexe excité à travers le sous vêtement. Arrachant un fort gémissement non-contenue de la bouche du Squale. Souriant perversement, il glissa sa main dans son boxer, effleurant son membre du bout de ses doigts, l'argenté cambrant le dos, se mordant fortement la lèvre.

_Xan... Haan... Xus... J'en peux plus... Stp...

Il rougit de honte, brisant ainsi sa fierté en le suppliant comme cela, pour que le brun le touche plus, mais il n'en pouvait plus, à peine avait-il été caresser qu'il avait envie de jouir, haletant en regardant Xanxus d'un regard brouiller par le plaisir. Le brun sourit en coin.

_Tu es si ... Dépravé... Tu me fais trop bander..

Xanxus le souleva d'un coup, retirant le reste de son uniforme avant de complètement l'allonger les jambes écarté, se rasseyant dans sa chaise en gardant le bassin de squale ramener sur le bord de son bureau, son sexe exciter juste sous le nez du brun, les pieds posés sur chaque accoudoir de la chaise, il vint glisser sa langue sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de l'argenté qui gémit fortement sans pouvoir se contenir tant l'excitation était grande, tremblant, il sentit la langue du sadique se rapprocher dangereusement de son sexe qui tressaillait d'envie, se mordant la lèvre en étouffant un peu sa voix. Bougeant les hanches pour faire comprendre son empressement, le brun ricana intérieurement en venant lécher son membre sur tout son long, pressant plus sa langue sur les endroits qu'il considérait sensible grâce au fort excès de la voix de Squalo, il vint suçoter son gland en léchant le pré-sperme qui perlait sur son membre. Souriant perversement en écoutant les gémissements de l'argenté qui se cambrait de plus en plus le dos preuve du plaisir qui grimpait en lui.

_Xan..xus.. Arrête... Je vais... Jouir... Désolé...

Le requin serra les cheveux de Xanxus appuyant violemment pour enfoncer son membre au fond de la gorge du brun pour y éjaculer longuement dans un long râle de plaisir.

Le brun avala en grognant, se redressant aussitôt en essuyant le coin de sa bouche, la chaise reculant et frappa le mur. Il agrippa l'argenté par les cheveux d'un coup en le soulevant à sa hauteur venant mordre au point de perforée sa lèvre, léchant un peu le sang avant de le lâcher brutalement.

_Dégage de mon bureau déchet. Qui t'a permis de faire ça?! Je te fais le plaisir de te satisfaire sale connard de mes deux et voilà comment tu me remercie!

Hurlant en le fixant d'un regard noir, sortant ses flingues en les pointant vers Squalo, il détestait qu'on l'oblige à faire quoique ce soit, il jeta son linge sur lui en le regardant s'habiller et se relever, toujours légèrement haletant.

_Sale con... Je suis .. PAS TA PUTE! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE BÂTARD! NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS!

Essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton du revers de sa main, regardant Xanxus d'un regard remplit de mépris, de haine et de légère..tristesse? Il sortit du bureau en vitesse, courant à l'extérieur du manoir varia, il avait besoin de s'éloigner, il se rendit dans l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux quand il était perturbé, triste ou en colère, dans la forêt autour du manoir, à force de se promener il avait trouver une petite clairière avec un lac s'y baignant souvent, se sentant si bien dans l'eau, il monta sur la roche non loin, retirant ses vêtements en les posant près de lui et plongea dans le lac.

_Comment je vais faire maintenant...


End file.
